helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamaura Ayano
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project}} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011 alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography Early Life Hamaura Ayano was born on April 26, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello Pro Egg, and passed.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event in June. Hamaura auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. It was revealed Hamaura would be participating in the stage play CAT'S♥EYE. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Ayano promote the song alongide Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina. Hamaura participaled in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Kacchoii Uta and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Hamaura was on the TV show "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" with Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina on January 3rd. She appeared in UTB+ magazine with Miyamoto Karin, the issue was released January 23rd. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6th, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Hamaura participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Hamaura Konatsu and a younger sister. |-|Education= When Hamaura joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tanabe Nanami: *'Hama-chan (はまちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hama-chan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Speciality:' Cooking Hamburgers, Jumping rope, Unicycle *'Hobbies:' Look back at the photos that were taken a long time ago *'Motto:' "Yuuou maishin" (勇往邁進; Pushing forward) *'Likes:' School festivals *'Favorite Food:' Ramen, Peaches *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Jumping rope *'Charm Point:' Pinky *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Least Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Soft Noodles *'Favorite Animal:' Cats *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Koi wa Hippari Dako" *'Looks up to:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Singles *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! ;CDs *Karen na Gasshoudan Works Television *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Magazines *2013.01.23 UTB+ (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Makino Maria & Sasaki Rikako) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki & Yoshihashi Kurumi) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Makino Maria) *2014.02.19 Yanyan (with Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako) *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 (with Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Kishimoto Yumeno and Wada Sakurako) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Tanabe Nanami, Ogawa Rena, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) Rankings *She was ranked 1st on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked 2nd at most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. Trivia *She wants to become the ace of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *She is a fan of Morning Musume and Berryz Koubou. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her record of 151 side-to-side jumps. *She wants to be an idol like Tsugunaga Momoko who can talk, sing and dance. *She likes cooking, but she can only cook hamburgers. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after she saw Morning Musume perform on a TV show and thought that she wanted to be as cool as them. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she saw that her level of skill was below Yoshihashi Kurumi's and Taguchi Natsumi's. *She is the most popular and promoted out of her Kenshuusei generation. *She gets along best with Taguchi Natsumi. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Yoshihashi Kurumi. *Her dream is to get skilled enough in singing and dancing by learning from her seniors to join the next unit, and her dream for that unit is to become more famous than Morning Musume. *Hamaura, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Taguchi Natsumi are members of the first generation of Hello Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *Her number in the Morning Musume 11th generation audition was #122. *On a rainy day she would play with her cat, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She sang Arigatou Otomodachi for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She wants to try singing "Koi no Jubaku" by Berryz Koubou. *She says that even though she likes performing, dancing, and singing, she's bad at them, so she tries her best to be energetic and give that to the fans instead of skill. *In her Hello Pro Kenshuusei self-introduction and interview video Tsunku commented: "I want to hear how far you can extend the notes, I want to grow your strength there. If you discipline your rhythm you can also discipline your ear. You've put some expressiveness into your dancing. If you develop a gag or make your self-introduction a classic somehow, your personality will be brought out." *She was the host for the Hina Fest 2014 lottery uploaded to YouTube. *She filled in for Tsunku for the Hina Fest 2014 subtitle announcement uploaded to YouTube. See Also *Hamaura Ayano Gallery *Hamaura Ayano Concerts & Event Appearances References Notes # In the past, she was listed a Type A. # According to a blog post by Fukuda Kanon, as of January 2014, Hamaura is taller than her. Fukuda is around 155 cm.Fukuda Kanon. "ビックリ！！" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Blog. 2014-01-07. # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Hamaura Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Tour Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog Category:April Births Category:2000 Births Category:2011 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hamaura Ayano Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Taurus